


A night full of musoic

by Burbz



Category: Gravity Falls, Steven Universe - Fandom, meme - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burbz/pseuds/Burbz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepe meets Sapphire</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A night to remember

One night Pepe couldn';t sleep away his pain. He heard a soft singing coming outside his cardboard box. Pepe, a little freaked out, opened up the small door. Whjat he saw astonished him. It was a little bliue women. Pepe wathced her sing for what felt tlike hours. But soon Pepe felst a sneexe coming. He quickly triesd to supress the noize but faaled. TYhe ittle bliue woman heard the noise and looked a t the poor frong.  
Pepe said "oh umm i'm so.... sorry. Please continue singing."  
The blue woman said "it's okay. uUm are you alright sleeping in that cardboard box?"  
Pepe replied with "its bad at first but when you're homeless you'll get used to it"  
"He do you come out at night a sing" Pepe asked.  
"No I sing to relief stress and I'm this is my first timel leaving the house to do it." she said.  
"Wow, hey what''s your name" Pepe asked.  
"Sapphire" she replied.  
They soon engagred in a verry long conversation which lasted till the sum came up. Thus wa s the stare of a dgood friendship.


	2. A little late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sapphire misses eeting up with her friend

As Pepe and Sapphoire continued their conversation, Sapphire had'nt noticed the sun comung uo  
"Ohh ho i'm late!" Sapphire exclaimed  
"Late for what?" Pepe asked  
"I was supposed to meet someone at th beach 30 minutes ago" Sapphire takes off full speed toward the beack  
Pepe is amazed at her soeed

Later at the beack....

"Mable Mable!" Sapphire yeklled  
Mable was knowcked out on the bentch.  
"Mabble Mable wake up ZI'm here"


End file.
